


Untouchable (Touch Remix)

by JackyJango



Series: Remixes [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Erik doesn’t remember a time when someone had touched him without intending to kill him. Without intending to slip needles under his skin and see if he could expel them. Without intending to brand him as a monster.Until Charles.





	Untouchable (Touch Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cherik Drabbles (Short)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905215) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



> I do hope that Pinkoptic's drabble turns into a full-length fic.
> 
> I, for one, tried to stir it from a different angle and seasoned it with lots of angst!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Cheers!

         Erik’s heart is a meticulously guarded thing. It’s wound with barbed wires and bridled to his chest, where it thuds painfully against his sternum. So deep has Erik stashed it away, that it is fundamentally, inviolable and untouchable.

As is the rest of him. 

Erik doesn’t remember a time when someone had touched him without intending to kill him. Without intending to slip needles under his skin and see if he could expel them. Without intending to brand him as a monster.

Until Charles. Until the stubborn geneticist had pulled him out of the churning Atlantic. 

He remembers the moment all too well; the moment Charles had touched him after that. Charles had squeezed his arm resting on the steering wheel, and with a smile twinkling in his eyes, had said, 'Thank you, Erik. I know what it means for you to agree to take my path.’ 

Erik had resisted the urge to flinch, the urge to yank his arm away, for Charles’ smile was sincere. Erik has seen far too much malice to not sense its presence. Did the man not learn to stay away from danger?

Charles doesn’t fear him. There is no fear in his eyes when he grabs Erik’s elbow to indulge him in a tale, articulated with wild motions of his hands and sparkling eyes. There is no hesitance when he leans into Erik’s form for balance while walking back to their motel after way too many drinks in a local bar, his inebriated giggles seamlessly mixing with the cooling breeze. There is no shame in association when he pats Erik’s shoulder and introduces him to a mutant they’re looking to recruit, his voice reverent of Erik's past. There’s no judgement when he squeezes Erik’s knee to keep his anger from tipping over the edge, a silent plea to stay put.

Charles’ touches are not sexual. Erik has fucked far too many people to not know the difference. 

There’s a trust in his touch. Did the man not learn to be wary of the damned?

And in his touches, there is something very close to  _ acceptance _ . The last time somebody had accepted Erik, it was his mother. The more and more Charles touches him like that, Erik feels less and less like a monster walking on two legs.

They’re training on a balcony one afternoon, training to hone Erik’s powers. 

‘There’s so much more to you, Erik,’ Charles tells him with glistening eyes and a hand on his heart, ‘Not just pain and anger. There’s good too. I’ve felt it.’ And that treacherous blob of muscle throbs harder in Erik’s chest, straining against the metal spikes and bleeding mutely in place. 

Erik realises that day with an alarming clarity that Charles had trespassed all the guards that he had placed on his heart. And that, his heart, after all, was not untouchable. 

He should have known better. Erik should have know it that day when he had let the spark between them rage into a fire. He should have known that those who attempt to pull barbed wires out of obstinate flesh, don’t remain unscathed. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr
> 
> I can't thank you enough for reading this!


End file.
